Expo Sharry Misato Shizuka
Houston Space Expo 2019 Research Ideas 1.It is very easy and covenient. George Bush Intercontinental Airport 3. Metro and free shuttle bus 4. NRG center and Space center Houston 5. cost cut 6. display the results 7. There are some 4 or 5 star hotels 8. armband security ID baggage inspection system 9. Buffet style restaurants with 5 countries food. 10. There are many amusements 11. There is no problems at all 12. English and Spanish Script Introduction Shizuka Hello everyone! Thank you for coming and making time for us today. We are Sharry, Misato and Shizuka, the publicity agents of the Houston Space Expo 2019. Before we start our presentation, we would like you to ask a question. How many of you guys want to go to the space? Thank you. For those of you, our expo will be the excellent event never before! It will be 50th anniversary since Apollo 11 succeeded in landing on the moon's surface in 2019. That is the reason why we will hold the Expo in that year. We receive great benefits of space technologies. For example, we can check the weather forecast, watch TV, or using Google map with GPS system. As you know, we closely related to the space. The aim of the expo 2019 is providing the best opportunity to be interested in the space and think about how to protect our earth! Now Sharry is going to tell you the outline of today’s presentation. Over view Sharry There are roughly divided into three topics. First one is about the content of Expo. Secondly is about security. And finally we are going to mention about how we going to use the facility after Expo. Next Misato is going to tell you thedetails of our expo. Body Misato Houston Space expo 2019 will be held in the best season, little rain and comfortable temperature, from February 1st to April 30th. Venue is NRG center in downtown and space center Houston that is next to NASA. We will establish planetarium, world showcase, and food court. First of all, all visitors can enjoy learning the origin of the universe and the planetary system thorough the huge screen in our huge planetarium. In the next area, there are five countries’ exhibition booths, American booth, Japanese booth, Chinese booth, Russian booth, and Indian booth. At each booth, specialists will present you their state of the art space technologies. If you get hungry, you can try local foods from those countries at the buffet style food court. Shizuka After the meal, don’t you think you want to visit the real space center? Now, I will introduce you the other venue, Space center Houston. It takes 30 min. from NRG center to Space center Houston by car. You might think that it is little bit far. But, you do not need to worry! There is a free shuttle bus every 10 min. At space center, visitors can operate the flight simulation system. Not only that! You can observe space suits and rockets that actually used. Like this, we would like visitors to feel the space with five senses. Secondly, I will talk about the safety. Unfortunately, terrorisms are occurred all over the world in these days. We think that visitors biggest concern is safety. Baggage inspection system and armband security ID will solve this problem in this expo. We will surely prohibit suspicious people by baggage inspection system that is actually used at the intercontinental airport in Houston. All visitors have to wear armband security ID with GPS. If guests enter prohibited area, security guards check security camera and rush to the scene. We guarantee your safety. Next, Misato will talk about legacy. Misato Next, I would like to define how to use the thing that we made after expo. In this expo, we are only using the existing facility. Therefore, don't worry with the practical use of expo after period. It is big cost reduce which is one of our biggest benefit in the project. Also we are going to keep the planetarium and food court inside the NRG center for the people who became interested in our theme after the expo. This would lead to a positive effect on the economy and improve the image of the city. The booth area that has been left after the 5 countries original space, we will use effectively to display the results and outcome of this expo. Sharry We introduced about the Houston Space Expo 2019. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any question to us or check our website! Thank you for listening. Sources https://www.nasa.gov/ https://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/ヒューストン http://spacecenter.org/ http://travel.usnews.com/Houston_TX/When_To_Visit/ https://nrgpark.com/nrg-center http://mobile.ridemetro.org/Pages/default.asp https://www.tripadvisor.com/Hotels-g56003-Houston_Texas-Hotels.html https://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/世界の宇宙開発一覧